Portable computers have recently become more powerful while at the same time becoming lighter and smaller. Peripheral devices are often used in conjunction with the portable computer to provide increased functionality, such as communications ability or enhanced data storage. One example of a peripheral device is a modem, which allows a user of a portable computer to communicate with other computers using telephone lines. Reduction in the size of peripheral devices has accompanied reductions in the size of portable computers.
Some portable computer systems and peripheral devices, modems in particular, have been designed recently such that the peripheral device is contained on a thin form factor computer card which plugs into a socket recessed within the body of the computer. Such peripheral devices can be carried along with the portable computer and inserted when needed.
A standard for the thin form factor computer cards which defines the physical and electrical interface specifications for the interchangeability of memory and input/output cards was introduced by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) jointly with the Japanese Electrical Industry Association (JEIDA) in Sep. 1991. In addition, a specification referred to as an Exchangeable Card Architecture (ExCA) specification, dated Dec. 20, 1991, has been issued by Intel Corporation of Santa Clara, Calif. A socket designed to these specifications allows cards, such as modem and flash memories, to be inserted, used, and removed interchangeably in the same socket. The computer systems used typically contained at least one socket recessed within the computer, such that the inserted computer card containing the modem, flash memory, etc., is protected by the body of the computer surrounding the socket in which the components are coupled.
The PCMCIA specification provides that the personal computer cards have a 68-pin connector located at the end of the card for transmitting signals between the computer and the card. However, many system manufacturers desire to connect to critical signals on the integrated circuit card which are not available through the 68-pin connector. One example of such a need is found when the computer card is a modem card, in which case "tip" and "ring" connections between the modem card and the external telephone network are needed.
The needed external communications connection described above has typically been achieved through the use of a second connector located along the rear edge of the computer card, i.e. the edge which faces to the outside of the computer which the card is inserted. This rear edge is opposite the 68-pin standard interface. One method currently employed in the art uses a 14-pin standard rear interface connector together with a separate line adapter module (LAM) which, in turn, plugs into a standard RJ11 wall jack. The user plugs the LAM into the rear of the inserted modem card, and then plugs the LAM into the RJ11 wall jack.
Another method currently employed in the art, which obviates the need for the user to carry a line adapter module around with the modem card, is for the computer card to include a retractable connector tab located at the rear edge of the card. The retractable connector tab is manually extended from the body of the modem card after the card is inserted into the computer. The user then plugs a male RJ11 plug directly into the horizontally-extending retractable connector tab. The name XJACK(.TM.) has been used to identify this method.
There are problems and deficiencies, however, with the above methods employed to establish an external communications connection to the inserted IC card. A problem with the LAM method is, of course, the need for the user to carry around a separate interface device (the LAM) with the modem card. The retractable connector tab method, while obviating the need for the adapter, brings about a mechanical stability/durability deficiency. Specifically, when the modem card is inserted and connected, the retractable connector tab protrudes out of the body of the modem card and away from the chassis of the computer, and is thus subject to disturbance or damage from objects brushing up against the side of the computer in the work environment. Additionally, however, the retractable connector method involves the inclusion of one or more user-movable parts into the modem card, which inherently increases complexity and cost in the design and manufacture of the modem card.
Thus, in establishing an external communications connection to an inserted IC card using the currently known methods, there are user convenience problems in carrying around separate interface devices or, alternatively, mechanical stability/durability problems with retractable connector tabs built in to the IC card frames.